Dimmer wheels often operate using halftone dots. More dots in an area causes more dimming effect.
The inventor recognizes a problem with these dots is that the dots themselves can sometimes be seen in the eventual projected light beam that is projected. This seeing of the dots can be undesirable.
These dimmers can also cause heat problems since the dimmer element can dissipate the heat.
Some parts of the light may reflect back at the lamp source, causing heat problems in the lamp, also.
Other ways of dimming are known. For example, the bulb be dimmed by reducing the power applied to the bulb. However, the color temperature of the lamp is changed as the lamp driving is changed.
Finger based dimmers can be used where the fingers extend into the beam.